Reunion
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: A collection of oneshots about different reunions with Soul and Maka. Mostly AU but no promises. Always complete. Chapter 2:While Maka was constantly moving, he seemed to never move at all. Their apartment was like a tornado with her whirling around doing as much as possible, while he merely sat on the couch the eye of the storm, calm and tranquil. He was her rock.
1. Chapter 1

A series of oneshots all revolving around the idea of high school reunions, or just reunions in general. Many AU, but all are SoulxMaka.

AU, may be slight OOC. I do not own Soul Eater.

Everything's a Competition

"I don't wanna go," Maka wined to her best friend as they sat in the car.

Tsubaki sighed, "Please Maka, I really don't want to go in there all by myself." Maka frowned and Tsubaki continued to speak. "Plus I don't know why you wouldn't want to go. You've got so much to show off about."

Maka knew Tsubaki was right and that she was being childish, but she honestly really didn't want to attend their 10 year high school reunion.

She knew that she had so much to show off now in comparison to before; having finished college in less than four years, she had quickly jumped into the world of journalism, following after her mother's footsteps. Then she had traveled the world for five years writing about all the amazing things she had seen all the while. Only recently had she returned to Death City and begun her career as an author. Furthermore, in the last month she had actually managed to get published and now she was already working on her second novel. By all means, Maka had become completely successful after high school. But that didn't mean she wanted to see the people that she had left behind, especially him.

"I just don't want to see everyone again," Maka murmured as she crossed her arms and sank further into her seat.

"Pleeeeeease!" Tsubaki begged, "You know how I hate going to these kind of events all by myself, and Black Star was supposed to come but he got called away on business two days ago and I really don't want to go in all by myself."

Maka understood her best friend's issue, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Why couldn't Tsubaki just be a little less shy? Or even better, why couldn't her stupid husband have stayed in town for the reunion?!

"Fine!" Maka spat out, opening her car door and getting out before she could change her mind. Then again, she had always known she was going to give into Tsubaki. After all, she had even dressed up for the damn thing.

Maka sighed as she began to walk towards her old school, Tsubaki quick on her heels muttering her thanks over and over again.

Two days ago, Maka had actually been excited for this damned event. When she and Tsubaki had received their invitations months ago she had been wary of attending such an event. High school had never exactly been a good experience for Maka. While no one had outright bullied her, Maka knew that the majority of the popular girls liked to make fun of her behind her back. She had often overheard them whispering terrible rumors about her, and once she had heard them in the bathroom loudly making fun of her choice of dress and lack of breasts, not that they knew she had been in there at the time. Still, it had stung, and as a result Maka's confidence had been shot for years.

Honestly, Maka was pretty sure it wasn't until she had been published that she realized just how cool she really was. I mean, how many people can say they've graduated college with honors, been to countless countries, and published a book in just ten years. No,_ now_ she knew that she was better than all those silly girls who didn't know anything about the world.

Still, such animosity had made Maka nervous about returning to school once more. Furthermore, there was _him_. All their lives the two of them had bickered, and he had constantly made fun of her to her face calling her things like tiny-tits and bookworm all the time. Not that he ever did it in front of teachers or anything, no he was too smart for that, which was saying something considering he was the biggest idiot ever! He just had a way to get under her skin more than anyone she had ever met, and he seemed to enjoy pissing her off. Of all the hobbies he could have done, he had practically managed to make her his private emotional punching bag. She hated him!

However, Tsubaki had managed to persuade her just how awesome it would be to everyone when she came to the reunion not only completely accomplished, but looking sexy as well. Maka had to admit that Tsubaki had done an excellent job of not only convincing her, but also helping her pick out the perfect dress for the damned reunion as well.

She was currently in a small black dress that was simple, classic, and even she had to admit that she looked hot in it. It was synched high up on the waist accenting her bust, that had grown after high school thankfully, though never to Tsubaki's size, and then it fanned out gently to right above her knees. Paired with a strappy pair of heels, she had been so sure that all eyes would turn to her when she entered. But now… she knew better.

When she and Tsubaki had first pulled up to the event, she had seen how everyone else was dressed and suddenly she wasn't so confident. She didn't recognize anyone, and they all looked so HOT!

Abruptly, Maka had felt like a child trying to act like an adult. She was embarrassed. She knew that she was much different from the girl she was in high school, but when placed back in front of the building, she couldn't help but feel like a child again.

However, it was too late for her to do anything about it, because now she had said yes to Tsubaki and she had already entered the building with her friend beside her.

"Name please?" a cheerful but obviously fashionable woman said behind a fold out table. It was clear that she didn't appreciate sitting at the front of the reunion rather than joining in with the party. Maka could already hear the booming music coming from inside the gym.

"Maka Albarn," she said boredly.

"And Tsubaki Star," Tsubaki chanted right after her.

"Maka!" the blonde woman exclaimed wide-eyed.

She couldn't help but jump slightly at the shout. The woman was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Maka asked politely as she realized that the woman hadn't introduced herself.

"It's me Liz!" the woman said abandoning her post behind the desk and getting up to give Maka a hug.

Maka felt like her head had just exploded. This was Liz! They hadn't spoken since high school, just having lost touch as life had moved on. Liz had been the secretary of the student council and had been dating the president Kidd all though high school. They had never been super close, but Liz had always been really popular but nice to Maka. She had always encouraged her to join in the high school parties and events, but Maka had always declined with the excuse of homework. Looking back now, she understood that her actions could have been really alienating to Liz to always say no to her. Then again the girl had never stopped asking. She was just that kind of person.

"I can't believe it's you," Liz said shaking the girl slightly back and forth in their hug. Liz took a step back and eyed Maka up and down. "And it looks like you've grown up too," she commented appreciatively.

Maka immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

"Awwwww! But you still blush, that's adorable!" Liz squealed, clearly overtaken by her emotions of seeing Maka of all people again.

Maka was speechless quite honestly. She felt like she was back in high school again and the coolest girl in the grade was talking to her of all people, and squealing over her nonetheless.

"And Tsubaki," Liz commented over Maka's shoulder, finally moving on with her attention, "You look even more beautiful than in high school, and what's this about you having a different last name."

Tsubaki smiled and began to explain to Liz about her husband and why he wasn't there at the moment. Maka didn't bother listening though, she was too lost in her thoughts. Perhaps coming to this event wasn't a bad idea. Not if people's reactions were going to be like Liz's.

"Wow, her dress is sooooo two years ago," she heard some scantily clad women say as they passed by, slightly bumping into Maka in the process, and once again Maka felt like running as fast as she could back out. Thankfully, they disappeared in mere seconds through the gym doors.

"Bitches," she heard Liz hiss behind her. She whipped her head around and was surprised when Liz's expression immediately softened as they caught eyes. "Don't worry about them, they are just jealous that yours dress looks so much better on you than theirs' does on them."

Maka couldn't help but smile at that. She had forgotten Liz's no nonsense attitude about the jerks in their grade.

"Anyway, here's your nametags, you should go mingle in there and show off about your amazing lives now," Liz said shoving stickers at them and then practically pushing them through the door.

Stepping into the school gym was unlike any previous experience Maka might have had. The lights were down low and it appeared that some sort of disco ball was going, but was shining all kinds of colors all over the room. There were streamers everywhere as well as signs welcoming back their class. A small stage was at the front of the room by the door, and it had a DJ as well as some very large speakers on it. The music was deafening but at least it wasn't too bad. It was cheesy, but Maka couldn't help but smile at it alongside Tsubaki.

"Want to get something to drink?" she asked her friend.

"Actually I'm gonna run to the restroom okay?" Tsubaki answered pointing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Maka nodded, "Okay, I'll be over by the food and drink okay?"

Tsubaki nodded and then was off trying to navigate her way through the crowded dance floor.

With a deep breath Maka began walking around the room and the mess of bodies dancing as if they were back in high school. Maka suspected that currently she wasn't the only one being nostalgic, although she supposed that most of her classmate's memories were better than her own.

Turning back to the food table at the back of the room, Maka finally saw what she had been dreading worst of all.

It was _him_. It was Soul Eater Evans.

She had hoped that he would get fat or be bald now or something, but as she saw him across the room she realized that he was as attractive as he had ever been. If anything, the maturity in his face made him look even better.

He was dressed in a pinstripe suite with a red button up, and that paired along with his stark white hair; he looked like sin itself. Furthermore, she knew that if she got closer his deep red eyes and sharp grin would only cause the ensemble to look even better. Maka was thankful it was dark because she could feel her cheeks heat up once more and the last thing she needed was to explain why she was blushing over Soul Evans of all people.

However, despite always being considered one of the coolest people in their grade, he was standing all alone back against the wall with a glass of something in his hands as he boredly watched the crowd dance. Then again, as Maka thought back to high school, she couldn't ever remember him actually hanging out with anyone ever. He was a loner and too cool for anyone. Not to mention, over half of the student body was deathly afraid of him. There were rumors about how dangerous he was back in high school, and with his threatening appearance, people assumed the worst. High school kids were such idiots honestly.

That was the moment that he chose to look up. Their eyes caught and for a moment Maka was sure that time had stood still. His eyes went slightly wide, but they didn't leave her. No, he continued to stare at her all the way across the room. It was only when he stood up and away from the wall, obviously with the intention of coming over to her, that Maka was able to move. She immediately pulled her eyes away from him and shuffled over the food table hoping that Tsubaki would soon be back from the bathroom to keep her company, or let her go home. The last thing she wanted was a run in with Soul of all people.

However, when she finally had the nerve to look up and back to where Soul had been, he was out of sight. She didn't have a clue as to where he had gone, and she actually wasn't going to worry about it.

xxx

The night passed slowly after that. Tsubaki seemed to have vanished and Maka tried not to be annoyed with her friend, but it was awkward standing on the sidelines of the dance floor with nothing to do. She watched as people greeted one another and reunions of all kinds happened all around her. It was a bit heartbreaking if she was being honest with herself. She didn't have many friends in high school, between being a super nerd as well as having to take care of her drunkard father most nights, she hadn't had time to make friends. Tsubaki and her hadn't actually met until university honestly.

Just as Maka was about to head out, figuring that she could leave Tsubaki a message to call her when she needed a ride, she ran into the couple of women who had commented on her appearance outside the gym. They were currently whispering between each other and then making obvious motions at Maka.

Admittedly, a large part of Maka really wanted to run away from the negative attention. However, she couldn't help but remember Liz's words outside and a bigger part of her knew that she had to stand her ground no matter what. She was better than those _girls_. She was a _woman_ and she had the confidence to go along with it. She wasn't the same person she had been in high school, and the last thing she was going to do was run away from her battles. She had learned long ago that nothing came of that when her mother had simply run from her cheating bastard of a father. All it caused was her mother to have no relationship with her at all, while her father became the drunk he still was today. No, she was better than that.

Maka's feet practically flew up to the two women. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were motioning at me and I was wondering just what you were saying."

For a moment the two women froze, obviously surprised at Maka's directness with them. Maka couldn't help but smile to herself. However, her celebration was short lived because one of them quickly caught her breath and an ugly smirk then smeared across her face.

"Well, honestly we were talking about your dress and how old it must be. I mean how long have you had that? Since high school at least right?"

Maka was shocked at the girl's blatantly rude words, she was trying her hardest not to show it, but her words stung. No, she wasn't going to show weakness, and she certainly wouldn't let this girl win.

"So what if it was that old, at least I can at least fit in the same size dress as I did in high school, unlike some other people," Maka said not so subtly looking up and down the two women's bodies. They weren't ridiculously out of shape, but it was clear that they didn't have the same figures that they had had ten years previously.

"Ugh!" one of the women exclaimed unflatteringly, "Don't even try to talk about body shapes, Maka Albarn." Maka glared at the woman as she continued to speak, a small smirk growing on her face the entire time. "You were the boobless nerd of the grade, and it seems that some things never change, because the only way you're a size bigger is if you stuffed your bra."

The woman seemed pretty proud of her comments to Maka, but Maka wasn't impressed at all. What a childish remark! I mean really, nobody stuffed their bras, and it was clear that she certainly didn't. Why would they even try to say something so dumb?! She couldn't help it, she laughed.

Both of the women looked downright pissed at her, but she couldn't care less. They were just so ridiculous, and it was hilarious.

"You know, I have to agree with these two women Maka," a new voice said jumping into the mix.

Ten years. One hundred years. Maka would never forget that voice and its lazy drawl.

"Soul," she hissed, immediately sobering up. Of course he would show up right at the moment that others were trying to cut her down. She was sure that now he would do the same. Well, she didn't care anymore, because when he did, it would be clear that he wasn't a lick more mature than he was in high school.

The women both grinned, obviously pleased with themselves to have Soul on their side. However, as Maka looked up for the first time to really look at Soul close up, something was different. Firstly, he wasn't slouching, and Soul from high school always slouched. No, he looked so much… more powerful. But that wasn't all. Maka could have sworn that he almost had a small gleam in his eye as he looked at her amused.

"Some people here haven't grown a lick since high school," he said before he switched his gaze to the two women almost menacingly. "And it's clear that with insults like that you two haven't managed to grow intellectually over the last ten years."

Maka almost gaped at Soul. Was he sticking up for her?

The two women looked almost as surprised as Maka, and one woman's jaw literally dropped.

"I hope you all have a good night," Soul said with a small smirk before he simple turned and walked away.

For a moment the three women stood in silence. Was that really Soul? Maka watched as he calmly walked away and for the first time since she had stepped inside this reunion, she was intrigued. She was also confused, and Maka wasn't someone who was ever confused. She had graduated high school and college at the top of her class. Maka was someone who knew everything! And right now, watching Soul walk away, she felt as if she knew nothing.

She didn't even bother saying goodbye to the two women. She merely ran after Soul. Unfortunately for her, getting through the crowded dance floor was a lot more difficult than Soul made it look. Emerging from the sea of people, she looked around frantically trying to spot Soul. If it hadn't been for someone harshly bumping into her right at that moment, she actually never would have found him. Ignoring the apologies of the clumsy dancer, she ran after Soul, whom she had glimpsed disappearing behind a set of doors that she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to go through.

At the moment, Maka couldn't be bothered with rules though and she quickly burst through the set of doors not too far behind Soul. What she found couldn't have surprised her more.

Soul was leaning back against the small hallway's wall, eyes closed and letting out a slow breath.

Seeing him look so stressed, so uncomfortable, so raw, made Maka's breath practically catch in her throat. "Soul," she said loudly and clearly.

He jumped at the noise and she was surprised that he hadn't woken from his trancelike state when she had busted through the door.

His eyes were now wide and she saw the way his whole body had tensed up from the moment he laid his eyes on her. She let go of the door back to the gym, and it slammed shut with a loud bang. They stood in silence for a moment, and the only sounds were that of the muffled music coming from the gym.

"Why?" She said followed by more silence.

He looked uncomfortable under her gaze and by the way he was shifting his weight Maka got the distinct feeling that he just wanted to run away again. However, she wanted answers, because Maka Albarn never got confused, and when she did, she always worked through the problem.

"Why would you defend me from those girls?!" she said stubbornly.

"I didn't realize it was a crime to defend someone," was his automatic reply back.

"It isn't."

"Then why are you mad at me then?" Soul said more like a statement than a question.

Maka huffed slightly, what was it about this guy that could just get under her skin?! "I'm perfectly fine at defending myself, why did you feel the need to step in?! I'm not some weakling!" she said a bit louder, unable to contain her annoyance.

Soul smiled sadly and looked down, "I won't do it again if you don't want me to." It sounded pathetic and Maka immediately felt herself calming down.

"That's not the point."

"Then what are you really asking Maka," he asked looking back up straight into her eyes.

Maka felt as if she had a headache. She squeezed her eyes shut and clinched her fists in extreme annoyance, "I just want to know why you would defend _me_ of all people?!"

"Why? Are you not worth defending just like everyone else?" he asked deadpanned.

"No! That's not what you mean and you know it Soul!" she shouted feeling tears come to her eyes.

She had been able to take the outright mocking of her peers despite feeling like she was back in high school all over again. She had been able to take feeling extremely bored and rather unwanted at her own high school reunion. However, she couldn't take fighting with her worst enemy because he had defended her of all people! It just didn't make any sense!

"Hey hey, it's not cool to cry," he said stepping forward and wiping a tear from her cheek.

His touch, so soft and careful, felt like electricity against her skin. Maka gasped and immediately took a step back, opening her eyes to look up into his. They were sad.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she said trying to keep the strain out of her voice, "And don't you dare answer that with a question."

"People grow up," he answered slowly as if he was afraid that she might disappear any second. Maka kept her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"You made my life hell in high school," she said rather matter-of-factly. It wasn't an opinion after all. No, it was fact that he had caused her so much grief in high school.

He literally flinched at her words. "I know, I was a douchebag."

"Why?" Maka hadn't come tonight with any intention of getting an explanation from her tormentor, but she couldn't help but jump at the chance.

"Lots of reasons, but none of them are good enough," he said quickly.

For the first time that night, Maka tried to look at Soul objectively. She tried to look at him as if she had never met him before. He looked broken, sad, and so tired. It was rather pathetic.

For a moment the two of them just stood there in silence. Maka had so many questions, but she didn't know where to start and she knew that it could take a while.

"Can I know them anyway?" she asked slowly.

"If you want," he answered leaning back against the wall once again and sliding down to the floor.

Maka was torn, she wanted to sit down and get started right away, but she knew this was going to be hard, on both of them. There was only one thing she could think of that might get the edge off. "I want to know everything, but I have to go get something first, I'll be right back and don't you dare even think about leaving," she said sharply before turning on heel and heading out the door.

Within a matter of minutes she was back and with four beers. "I snagged them from under the refreshment table when no one was looking," she said setting them down and then nicely taking a seat next to Soul making sure to keep her dress tucked under so she wouldn't flash him.

He chuckled deeply, and Maka tried to ignore how goosebumps formed up her spine at the sound. "You are a hell of a lot cooler than you were in high school," he said amusedly.

She couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "Well we all had to grow up," and with that she popped open her first beer and took a long drink. "So why don't you start from the beginning."

xxx

Of all things Maka might have done at her high school reunion, getting drunk and making up with arch-enemies wasn't anywhere close to her list. She hadn't even thought such a thing was possible.

"Wait so you're blaming the way your parents treated you as why you constantly teased me in high school," Maka squealed out laughing the whole while. "That's complete bull shit!" She laughed again as she opened her fifth beer.

"You cuss now!" Soul exclaimed just as amused as her. "I can't believe goody two shoes Maka Albarn cusses now!" he laughed.

She didn't know how many he had drank, but she knew it was more than her. At least, she thought it was. Both of them had gone on multiple beer runs throughout the night after both finished their first two within fifteen minutes. The first time Soul had gone for more beer, she had been fearful that he would simply ditch her, but he proved his worth when he came back with even more beer than she had gotten on her first run.

So far he had told her about how surprised he had been at seeing her here, though admittedly he had hoped that she would be. That had made her blush, but thankfully, he hadn't seemed to notice.

Then he had talked how impressed he had been when she had confronted the two women from the gym, and he had realized just how changed she was. He admitted that he hoped that maybe he might get a second chance to be friends with her, or at least apologize for his actions while in high school. She had just laughed and said that depended on his explanation.

That's when he had finally started explaining, starting with his family life. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with a shit-taistic family.

"How can your parents ignoring you lead you to making fun of me every day for four years," she wined, but she was smiling, probably because of the beer.

"It wasn't just my parents," Soul wined right back. "It was everyone at school, my family, and basically everyone I ever met, do you know what it feels like to be just completely ignored."

Maka shook her head no. Sure she had received negative attention from many of her colleagues at school, but she had always had positives to cancel it out. Teachers had always loved her, and in college she was extremely popular because everyone wants to be friends with the girl who takes the best notes in class.

"It sucks," Soul said rather seriously, and Maka wondered idly if perhaps he wasn't as drunk as she thought. "And then there was you," He admitted slowly.

"Me?!" Maka squealed in surprise.

He chuckled again at that. "Yeah, you always noticed me, whether it was because I was slacking off in class or just some other reason or another, I don't know, but you saw me, and I had to make sure you kept seeing me."

Maka blushed, surprised at his words, "Then why didn't you just talk to me like a normal human being?"

Soul barked out a loud laugh, "Because I was a teenage boy who didn't know how to get your attention, much less do it in a positive way." He took a deep breath, "So I did the only thing I knew how to, I teased you."

"Well, I didn't like you for it at all, it was mean and it's because of people like you that my confidence was totally shot before college," Maka said trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"Sorry," Soul answered back clearly upset with himself.

"Oh, don't do that," Maka quickly exclaimed looking over at him. "You look like a lost puppy dog now and I can't be mad at you when you look like that," she admitted loudly. "Plus I turned out great, despite all the teasing and my stupid parents so no worries." The last part popped out without thought, but she didn't find herself minding.

"What about your stupid parents?" Soul quickly asked.

Perhaps it was because she was drunk. Perhaps it was because she was feeling particularly nostalgic being at her high school reunion. Perhaps it was just because Soul looked like he actually wanted to know and cared about her. And so she explained.

She explained how her mother caught her bastard of a father cheating on her when Maka was just in 10th grade. How her mother ran away from the situation, leaving Maka on her own to pick up the pieces of her broken father. How her father basically became a shell of his former self and drank away his nights, with Maka having to do all the bills and grocery shopping on her own. How she took care of her father, dealt with his teasing every day, and yet still managed to pull off being valedictorian of their class.

It felt better than Maka had expected, unloading all of her tensions on to someone. She felt like she had just gone through a swamp of mud for the past fifteen or so years and she just now got to take a shower and wipe off all the grime and dirt. She felt lighter than she had in so long. It was a shame that they hadn't become friends back in high school. Who knows the possibilities if she'd had someone to unload a bit on, and him the same.

Soul commended her on how amazing she was, and they drank more. It was a good night.

"I had another reason for teasing you," Soul admitted hours later.

Maka couldn't help but giggle. She was drunk and her head felt really weird, but it was fun so who really cared. "Oh really?" she asked in a high squeaky voice.

He flinched at the sound of her voice but smiled, "You are soooo drunk right now," he stated laughing to himself.

"Whatever," she quickly countered, "Why did you make fun of me Soul."

He laughed but answered her question, "I had a crush on you."

Maka froze, and then slowly a smile formed on her face, "No way!"

"Yes way," he chuckled, "I thought it was adorable the way that you would get so wound up at me and get so mad back in high school. Your whole face would turn red!"

"Meanie," she commented elbowing him lightly in the side.

He held her gaze though, "But you know what?"

"What?" Maka answered back grinning like a fool.

"I like the way you look now much better," Soul admitted slowly. Maka's grin slowly disappeared but she continued to stare into Soul's eyes. "I like it better when you look happy."

Was it just her, or was Soul's eyes a lot closer now than they were previously?

She could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but she refused to look away from Soul. It felt as if she was a fish being reeled in by a hook, but it wasn't painful in the least. It was almost like being in a trance.

"Soul?" It was a whisper, so light that he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been so close to her. Their noses were practically touching now! Except now he was frozen.

It was as if time had slowed down, and Maka watched as Soul's eyes slowly became larger and he went wide-eyed in fear. She wanted to say something, but she never had the chance.

"I'm so sorry Maka," came out of his mouth and then he was gone. Only the sound of the door back to the gym slamming loudly signaled his complete departure.

For the second time that night, Maka felt confused, but this time it didn't anger her, it just made her want to cry. It's probably the alcohol, she wanted to place the blame elsewhere, but she knew the truth. Despite being completely drunk at the moment, she knew that she was also a bit brokenhearted. Maybe Soul had liked her in high school, but by the way he had just ran away from her, it was clear that he didn't like her anymore. She wanted to cry. No, she wanted to bawl her eyes out and moan about how unfair the world was, and yet she found that she could do no such thing. Suddenly, she felt oh so very alone, and so very tired.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Maka felt one tear escape the corner of her eye. She didn't even bother wiping it away as it slowly streamed down her face.

She didn't know how long she waited there, she only knew that at some point she heard Tsubaki calling out to her, and she simply stood up and entered the gym once again. If her friend could tell that something was wrong, she also clearly understood that Maka didn't want to talk about it. Therefore, the ride home was in silence with Tsubaki driving. When Maka finally laid down in her bed that night she almost immediately passed out from emotional exhaustion.

xxx

Despite being piss poor drunk, Maka managed to remember everything the next morning. She resisted telling Tsubaki about it for weeks, but when she finally caved in and told her friend everything, Tsubaki was beyond shocked. Who would have expected cold Soul Evans to open up so much to her of all people? Tsubaki wanted her to try and get in contact with Soul, but Maka refused her friend firmly.

As far as she was concerned, Soul Eater Evans was no longer a part of her life. Maybe they could have been friends, but the moment he had rejected her was the final straw. She was done with him. Plus, she didn't have a clue as to even how she could try to get in contact with him. Nope, Soul's part in her life was over and done with. At least that's what she told herself.

Approximately two months after her reunion, she found herself face to face with the man once again, on her doorstep of all places. Someone had been knocking on her door, and she answered it without thought expecting Tsubaki, albeit a bit early, for their planned lunch outing.

"Soul," the word came out hushed. And then she slammed her door.

"Maka!" she heard him call out her name from the other side of the door as he began to knock on her door once again.

She didn't know what to do. Leaning back against her door, Maka was confused and felt as if her heart was about to explode. Why was he here? They had reconciled at their reunion, and for the most part she had actually forgiven him, and then they had moved on. It was over, so why the hell was he here?!

"Maka open the door, I just want to talk to you!" she heard him shout as he continued to bang on her door.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maka forced herself to speak, "Why are you here Soul?" she asked loudly.

The banging stopped, and with a small thud she could have sworn his voice was right next to her ear, and it was, just separated by her door. "I just needed to talk to you," he practically whispered. "Please Maka."

He sounded so hurt, so broken, and all she wanted to do was open the damn door and hug him in that moment, but she wouldn't let herself. No, she needed to be stronger than that. She took a deep breath trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat. "How did you find me?" she asked softer than before.

"Liz told me your address," he admitted. Maka grimaced and made a note to never give her address to Liz again no matter what school reunion it was for. "But don't blame her," he continued, "She refused me at first and I had to bug her for the last month about it, and only yesterday she let me explain everything that had happened between us, and that's when she gave in," he sighed, "with just one request."

The last part was quieter, but Maka still heard it. "What was her request?" she asked immediately. Perhaps she was just curious, or maybe she just jumped at the chance to talk about anything other than themselves.

Soul was silent for a minute, and for a moment Maka was unsure if he had left.

"She insisted that she was invited to the wedding," he said softly.

Maka immediately swung open the door and stared at Soul completely confused, especially seeing how hard he was blushing. "What?" she asked genuinely befuddled by his words. "What wedding?"

She watched as he took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes, "I like you Maka." Her eyes went wide as he continued on, "Not just like a friend, I really like-like you Maka and I'd like to take you on a date if you'd be okay with that!" His voice had slowly risen throughout the sentence so at the end he was practically shouting at her despite her only being a couple steps away.

Maka could feel her stomach tightening not only nervous, but anxious as well. She knew that she wanted this, more than she'd ever admit, and yet… "We had a moment," she said pausing to bite her lip slightly as she received Soul's small nod in response, "And you pulled away."

He didn't answer, and she couldn't help but continued. "I didn't pull away Soul, but you did. Do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how stupid I felt sitting in that damn hallway all by myself feeling like an idiot for opening up to you of all people!?"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he quickly cut in, but she'd have none of that.

"I'm sorry?!" she cried out well aware that her emotions were getting the best of her. Something about Soul just made her want to cry, laugh and shout all at the same time. "Why Soul?! Why now?!"

He finally took those steps forward and clasped his hands over her shoulders, "Because for years I've been pissed at myself for treating you like shit in high school, and I never expected to make up with you at the reunion much less tell you my life story," he took a deep breath and charged on looking Maka directly in the eye, trying to make her see just how serious he was. "And I realized that both of us had changed and I found you even more attractive and amazing than you were in high school, and I had to go for it, no matter how small of a chance it was that you might actually let me date you of all people."

"Then why did you pull away that night?!" Maka quickly retaliated, ignoring the slight blush staining her cheeks.

"You were drunk!" he shouted throwing up his arms in frustration and stepping away from her as he leaned his head against the door frame, eyes closed.

"You could have at least kissed me!" she threw right back.

"Maka," he said slowly taking a breath and opening his eyes, though he didn't look at her, "I've done so many things to hurt you, the last thing I wanted to do was force myself on you while you were in a vulnerable state, only to have things blow up in my face." He once again looked up at Maka directly in the eyes as he spoke softly. "I've changed since high school, I left my home and all their expectations and took my own way. I gave myself a second chance at life."

He took a deep breath and stepped toward Maka once more gently running a finger down her cheek almost lovingly. "I was hoping that you would give me a second chance as well and go on a date with me."

Maka couldn't keep the giddy grin off her face, and she answer softly, nuzzling into his hand. "Okay, but under one circumstance."

"Anything," he answered back unable to stop from smiling.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

He quickly complied.

Maka hadn't wanted to go to her ten year high school reunion. However, her fifteenth was a different matter altogether. Walking in with Soul on her arm, them married now (Liz was invited to the wedding) and shocking practically everyone in their class had been totally worth all the pain and frustration she had gone through five simple years ago. Life was good, especially when you won.


	2. Eye of the Storm

So not exactly revolving around the reunion but it has one in it! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. This may be slightly OOC but I hope that you still enjoy.

**Eye of the Storm**

The problem with keeping one's brain active, was that it was hard to slow back down afterwards.

When Maka got in her study mood, it was incredibly hard for her to take a break. She knew that if she actually did manage to get her brain to stop working for even just a couple minutes, her studying would become so much easier. But when your brain feels like it's going to implode the minute you stop reading, it's a lot easier said than done to take a break. Maka understood this concept more than anyone.

If one was to look at Maka's routine from the outside, they would simply call her crazy. There wasn't ever a moment in her day that she wasn't doing anything. She cooked, cleaned, attended class, studied, trained, and read in every moment of every day. She was a machine. But it was only because the moment that she stopped, she was itching to do something again. She never just sat in silence thinking, unless it was reviewing what she had just learned that past week in class.

She didn't even waste time when it came to sleep. She studied almost every night until she passed out, and then the moment she awoke in the morning she was up and moving, even if it was before her alarm went off. Her body and mind was wired to do something at every moment in every day. She always carried a book with her, just in case she had a moment to herself.

Simply put, Maka was never bored, but neither was she ever relaxed.

Then he had come along. Soul Eater Evans, her partner, her roommate, her best friend.

While Maka was constantly moving, he seemed to never move at all. Their apartment was like a tornado with her whirling around doing as much as possible, while he merely sat on the couch the eye of the storm, calm and tranquil.

Maka hardly ever saw him do something of his own free will. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually quite smart when she bugged him enough to study. He was clean too, probably more so than Maka, although she was always rushing around picking up after the two of them, but the few times she had peeked in his room she had found it immaculate.

He had once asked her right after they had first paired up and moved in together, if she ever stopped. She hadn't understood the question at the time. Stopping was what happened when you died. Maka didn't have time for that. It wasn't until much later that she would understand, and even wish that she could stop. But she didn't know how.

She would never admit it out loud, but she was a tad jealous of the way he could just sit and do nothing, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She didn't even know what her own thoughts were anymore. Having read so much, she always felt like she was just regurgitating what someone else had written before her.

However, there was one thing that Soul did. He made her slow down.

Part of it was simply the nature of their relationship. She was constantly nagging him to do things, and therefore she had to stop what she was doing to try and make him do something.

But the other part was Soul entirely. It had started out with that stupid game, basketball. She had never actually learned the game just because she was always doing something else. She didn't have time to learn some silly game, much less actually just sit and watch it on the TV. She didn't even own a TV until he came around. She didn't see the point in it, it wasn't like she was ever going to use it.

No, but he made her play the game. He made her stop all her reading, studying and rushing, and just play a game. Sure, she hated it, who wouldn't when they didn't even know the rules. But the way he had smiled at her confused expression, it made her feel warm.

Then there was socializing. While Soul seemed to hate parties, she suspected something to do with his past, he did like making friends. Before, everyone Maka had talked to was purely because she wanted to be on good terms with them in case they ever had to synchronize their souls, even if it was other already paired up partners. You never knew what could happen in a battle.

With Soul though, she was forced to make friends just because it was fun. Maka understood having fun, but before it was simply reading a good book curled up in a big chair at home. Now she had girl friends who forced her to do things like shopping and talk girl talk simply because that's what girls did. She tried to convince herself that she hated it, but honestly, it was nice to slow down a bit and just talk to some girls. She remembered the first time that Soul had practically pushed her out the door to go hang out with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, so that him Black Star and Kidd could have an all-day videogame marathon in their living room. At the time she hated him for it. Now, she saw that he wasn't just trying to get rid of her, he had been trying to help her.

Then had come the aftermath of missions. The first time they had come home from their first successful mission Maka had immediately headed to the bathroom to shower. Maka didn't ever take long in the shower. She didn't see the point of it. Showers were made to clean you off, and once she had done that she was right back out and doing something else. Except that Soul wouldn't let her out. Perhaps he had thought it just a joke. Maybe he didn't believe that she could shower so fast. Then again, maybe her partner just knew that she needed to slow down and stop moving for a while and unwind.

She had yelled and cursed at him through the door, but Soul didn't let her out for another hour.

He continued to do this after every mission.

Soon enough, Maka found herself taking longer showers or even having a soak in the tub as she waited out Soul moving the chair from outside the bathroom door so that she could get back out and give him a good Maka-chop.

It wasn't until they had been partners for about six months that Maka realized that Soul had stopped putting a chair in front of the door to the bathroom, and yet here she still was taking long showers just enjoying the water against her skin. The next mission she tried to take a short shower seeing it as a waste of time to do anything more, but for the whole afternoon afterwards she felt itchy and dirty. After that, she started taking long showers in general. Soul didn't say a word, but he smirked at her a few times and she was sure that he could read her thoughts.

There were little things like that all over the place. He tried to make her play videogames with him, or watch movies with him sometimes at night. Sometimes he just made her talk to him and put up the books. Then he had made her just listen to the rain one particularly gloomy night. They had just sat in silence next to one another and listened to nature's music.

The first time that Maka realized that she had been carrying around the same book for the past month, still not done with it, she had felt embarrassed. But then she realized that she also felt happy. She had more than just her books and studying now. She had friends, and more importantly, she had Soul.

However, time moves on and so do people. When Black Star finally made Tsubaki a death scythe they were stationed in Japan, and Maka didn't see them except for once or twice a year. Kidd eventually took over his father's position, but Liz and Patty were no longer in Death City very often. Maka saw them more often than Tsubaki and Black Star, but most of the time the twins were fighting alongside one another all over the continental United States. She watched as many of her other classmates graduated and moved on to different areas all over the world. But no matter what, Soul was always at her side. He actually became Kidd's most trusted Death Scythe and as such, he was stationed in Death City. Maka had then taken on a job as an instruction at DWMA academy, and she was well known among the student population not only for her accomplishments but her skills at an instructor as well.

Maka and Soul still lived together, and she couldn't have been more thankful for that. He kept her balanced, and she continued to kick his butt until he actually worked a bit. Often he tagged along to her classes. That was the first time that she had received any hints that he might have some sort of feelings for her beyond that of her partner, roommate, and best friend.

He touched her often in class, which always drove the boys to groaning as their female classmates would squeal. Maka would glare at Soul, but had to admit to herself that she was squealing right alongside the girls in her classes. She didn't know how many times they asked her if Soul and her were together, but she always told them the same thing, they were friends and partners, nothing more.

She didn't tell them the way Soul balanced her out. She made him work harder, and in turn he made her relax. No, those were the type of lessons her students needed to learn on their own time with their own partners.

"I got a mission from Kidd," Soul said one night, interrupting her reading. She didn't mind though, she always enjoyed their talks. It made her feel closer to him, and there was nothing more that she wanted, even if she never would have admitted it aloud.

"What kind of mission? You haven't been assigned one for a long time," she commented smiling.

"I'm going to Spain tomorrow," Soul said running his hand through his hair, and Maka realized that he was annoyed with the situation. "Apparently there's some Witch there wreaking havoc, and he needs me to take care of it."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, right?" Maka asked, unsure why Soul was upset.

"I'll be gone for at least a week," He said rubbing his face with his hands.

Maka bit her lip. Honestly, she didn't like it. But what say did she have against Kidd. Sure, from the moment she met Soul they had pretty much never been apart. Of course they had both slept over at other people's homes and things like that, he had even taken missions before for Kidd and his father, but at most they were only a couple of days. She remembered once Soul being gone for three straight days in a row and the whole time feeling restless. She hardly had slept on the second night. A whole week though…

"I don't want to go Maka," Soul admitted aloud face still in his hands.

She wondered if he had the same worries that she did about being apart for so long, "Well, you have to go so there's no use complaining about it."

"Yeah," Soul admitted slowly, "Just wanted you to know though."

She smiled at that, reached out, and grabbed his hand giving it a small squeeze. "I know, and I don't like it either," she admitted back. That was the closest they ever got to 'I love you.'

The next day, Soul packed his bags and was gone before noon. At first, it wasn't too bad for Maka. She had her classes to busy herself with, and she had just bought a new book a week ago, so she even had something to keep her busy when she came home that night. The worst part was night time. Even though her and Soul still slept in separate bedrooms, it always comforted her be able to feel his soul as she slept. Now, there was only emptiness.

Blair had moved out ages ago, and Maka couldn't even remember the last time she had seen the cat lady. She was pretty sure that the woman was even married now. But without her or Soul there, there was only silence, and it was deafening.

Maka woke up the next morning after a long nights sleep of tossing and turning. She immediately got to work not wasting a minute. She didn't have to stop and bug Soul about getting up, and therefore, she found herself at her desk at school ready early for a change. It was strange, sitting there unable to think of anything to do. So she wrote a to do list. After all, there were only so many hours in a day to get things done, might as well use as much of them as possible.

It was until that night that she even realize how much she had reverted back into her old ways. She didn't know how to slow down… not without Soul guiding her.

It made her feel weak. It made her feel like a child. She understood that it was alright to lean on someone from time to time, but this was getting out of hand. She had to learn how to slow down on her own.

The next day, she made a conscious effort to do so, and for the most part she achieved it through actions such as just soaking in the bathtub. Still, she felt unsteady, and sleep that night was even worse than the first.

It wasn't really until the fifth day that she actually felt like she was learning how to slow down on her own, even if she still wasn't doing well. Liz and Patty had shown up in Death City, and she had immediately insisted on them going out together that night. While the sisters had been slightly surprised at Maka's insistence, they were up to the idea and they all agreed where to meet and when.

That night Maka thoroughly enjoyed herself. The three of them were constantly chatting, joking, and dancing at the club they were at, and Maka found herself completely distracted by Soul's absence.

"So where's Soul?" Liz asked at one point when they had all sat at their table drinking a few cocktails. "Normally he doesn't let you come out and do this sort of thing without him here to keep guard."

Maka laughed at Liz unwilling to let herself think that Soul was still that protective of her, "He's on a mission in Spain."

"Ohhhh!" Patty cooed in the background and Maka watched as Liz smirked to herself.

"What?" Maka asked confused.

"That explains why you wanted to come out so badly tonight, you're trying to distract yourself from his absence," Liz said grinning and then taking a large gulp of her fruity cocktail.

Maka simply rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to distract myself," she said, "I was just a bit excited about going out tonight that's all."

"Whatever Maka," Liz commented while Patty giggled in the background.

A few drinks later and Maka was willing to divulge to them just why she had been so excited about going out, "I just wanted to stop doing so much and enjoy myself. I'm terrible at slowing down and relaxing without Soul," she admitted smiling brightly rosy cheeked from dancing and drinks.

Liz and Patty had laughed at that, "Yeah we know," Liz commented surprising Maka. "Before you were partnered up with Soul, do you know what everyone called you behind your back," Liz asked. "Maka the Machine." Patty made a whirling noise that Maka supposed was supposed to be machinery, as Liz continued on. "You were this unstoppable force that just kept going no matter what, it was exhausting to watch."

Maka blushed, embarrassed that people had thought of her in such a way.

Liz took another sip of her drink, "I didn't know how human you could be until Soul introduced you to the crew and we saw how you reacted with him."

"I didn't realize I was so bad," Maka sighed.

Patty laughed cheerily and Liz realized that she needed to clear things up, "Ehhh, don't worry about it, everyone watched you grow up and you learned how to balance out your life to the point that we did see you learn to relax, we were all weird back in school."

"Yeah, but I still can't slow down without Soul!" Maka wined practically slamming her head down on the table.

Patty couldn't help but imitate Maka and giggle incessantly afterwards. Liz merely rolled her eyes, "Maka, you're out with us right now relaxing and having fun without Soul, I'd say that shows you don't actually need him to slow down."

"Don't need him!" Patty chanted loudly punctuated with some more giggles.

"You think so?" Maka asked looking up at Liz.

Liz laughed, "I think that you are just trying to distract yourself from the fact that Soul isn't here by saying you need him to be able to relax."

Maka blushed, "No, that makes me sound like me and Soul are…" she trailed off unable to say what she was thinking.

Patty giggled even louder at this, "Maka's RED!" she squealed followed by even more giggles.

Liz even chuckled lightly, "I don't see how you two can be so close and not be like that, at least admit that you like the guy!"

"I just miss him," Maka shot back quickly. A little too quickly.

"I think the lady doth protests too much," Liz said a tad singsongish.

"Protests! Protests!" Patty chanted behind her.

"You know that everyone was betting on when the two of you would get together right?" Liz asked calmly sipping her drink.

Maka's jaw dropped at that, "NO!"

Liz smiled to herself, "Yeah, everyone thought you would get together it was just a matter of time ya know?"

"No, I don't know," Maka said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep, but it turns out that nobody won because you never got together within the timeframe that anyone betted on," Liz admitted.

"Good, serves you right for betting on my life of all things," Maka said downing the rest of her drink. She didn't want to think about this anymore, and what better way than getting shit faced.

The next morning was not a good one for Maka, though she was relieved to have woken up in her own bed. For a minute, she just laid there, trying to ignore her pounding head. She didn't want to go to school today and teach; she just wanted to lie here and do nothing.

Realizing what she had just thought, she sat up with a start, only to wince in pain. Why had she decided to get so drunk last night?!

Oh yeah, because she would do anything to distract herself from Soul being away. At least, that's what Liz and Patty had thought, and now she had to admit that they were probably right. It made her wonder if they were right about anything else. Maka found herself getting ready for the day shoving those kind of thoughts back out of her head.

However, as Maka proceeded through the rest of the day doing the best she could despite being horribly hung over, the idea of her and Soul being more continued to penetrate her thoughts. Admittedly, she hadn't ever thought much on the topic. Yes, her students were constantly asking her about it, but she always dismissed that idea without much thought. Sure, those moments that Soul touched her hand in class, she actually found herself hoping for more, but she never really thought about what more would be. More than friends.

It seemed almost silly to say something like that about her and Soul. They were partners and their souls had practically completely intertwined over the years. They were at the deepest connection that they could be… right?

It hurt her head more than she wanted to admit.

She needed to talk to Soul. But that idea only made her blush. Did he know that people were betting on them having a relationship back in school? She couldn't imagine him knowing about it, but maybe he had. Maybe he had laughed at the idea. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Miss Maka," one of her students called out suddenly, "Is Mr. Soul gonna be visiting us anytime soon? We haven't seen him all week," he complained loudly.

Maka knew that her female students loved having Soul in class, they made it obvious their delight with seeing the primary death scythe. She tended to forget that the males in her class liked it just as much, thinking he was cool, but just never being quite as vocal about it as the females.

She heard other whispers of agreement travel throughout the class and she smiled, "He's on a mission currently, but I'll see if he can stop by sometime soon after he gets back." The class seemed to be content with her response and soon enough everyone was back on task.

It wasn't until the end of class that she found herself surprised by someone's question.

Sara, a little soft-spoken tiny weapon girl in her class came right up to her desk when she dismissed the class. "Do you miss him?" she asked rather perceptively.

Maka started at the question. She knew exactly who Sara was speaking of, but she just wasn't sure how to answer.

"I won't tell anyone," the girl quickly added looking almost embarrassed.

Maka couldn't help but smile at that, "Of course I do, he's my…" she trailed off once again unsure of how to finish now.

Sara smiled brightly, "Well I hope he comes home soon then," she said before practically bounding out of the room.

Sighing, Maka leaned back in her desk, she hoped so too.

Thankfully for Maka, the witch that Soul had to deal with was easily enough taken care of. Neither knew why Soul had to go of all people for this particular mission, but neither asked knowing that was Kidd's business.

The day that Soul was set to come home was a Saturday, and as such, Maka found that she had ample time with nothing to do. She tried to just sit around and watch TV, but she found that she couldn't focus on much of anything much less TV. After that, she wasted time with taking a shower, but even that couldn't distract her from Soul's impending return. In the end, she had started deep cleaning the apartment, unable to think of anything else to do much less focus on it.

"Geez Maka, I leave for a week and you can't help yourself can you," Soul commented loudly as he walked in the front door and caught Maka washing out their sink.

She whipped around immediately, and was unable to hold back the grin on her face. "You're home!" she shouted, and with two quick bounds she was across the kitchen and in his arms, almost knocking him over in the process.

He quickly enclosed his own arms back around her giving her a small squeeze. "What a welcome," he chuckled in her ear, and Maka tried to ignore the way her heart felt like it was speeding up.

"Well, I missed you," she admitted honestly pulling away so that she could look at him better.

His cheeks were pink. In all the years that they had been partners, she couldn't ever remember seeing Soul blush, much less at something she had said. "Missed you too," he admitted softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. She could tell that her cheeks were heating up as well.

For a moment they just stood there in silence, it was comfortable for the most part, until Maka remembered how people had been betting on them. Suddenly the room felt too small and much too warm for her taste. Soul was too close, his eyes felt like they could see her thoughts and the way his hands were resting on her hips felt much too intimate. She couldn't help but tense.

"Maka?" Soul asked releasing her and taking a step back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maka tried to answer, but her breathe was shaky and it was easy to see through her lie. Therefore, she wasn't the least surprised when Soul took her hands in his and quietly led her over to their couch to sit down with him.

"Now what's bothering you, because the last thing I want is to get random Maka-chops for messing up something that I didn't realize was messing up at all," he said cheekily.

Maka couldn't help but stick out her tongue at him in retaliation.

"But seriously Maka," he said, smile dropping from his face and he looked her in the eyes, "What's got you so tense." As if to demonstrate his point he gently traced up her arm with his fingers causing her to stiffen and blush even more than before.

"I found out something about when we were back in school," Maka said looking down embarrassed.

"Damn," he said sharply cursing under his breath. She looked up only to have Soul looking away from her, his cheeks still stained pink. "Look Maka I didn't want anything between us to get uncomfortable, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said rather quickly, still not meeting her eyes. "It's just how could I not you know? I mean we lived together and really you've helped make me the man I am today, and you're so beautiful Maka."

Maka was frozen in shock, what the hell was he talking about?! But she couldn't seem to open her mouth she was so surprised. Then again, she couldn't help but want to hear more, hear was Soul was talking about.

"I mean I had a crush on you back then but don't worry, I would never make you do something you didn't want to, nothing has changed Maka," he looked up right at that moment and saw the shock in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" She said feeling as if her mind wouldn't stop spinning.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" he asked slowly looking confused and almost a little afraid.

Maka blinked and decided to stick to what she knew, "I just learned from Patty and Liz that apparently the whole school was betting on when we'd get together back in school."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Maka questioned, suddenly really annoyed. "How can you just say oh Soul, did you know this."

"Well," he paused realizing that he was in trouble, "yeah."

"And it doesn't bug you?" she shouted.

"Guess not?" he answered looking nervous.

Maka's head hurt. She rubbed her temples pulling out of Soul's reach.

"Maka," he said softly reaching out for her hand. She snapped it back without thought.

"You liked me?" she suddenly asked eyes wide as her brain finally caught up with Soul's previous words.

Now he was the one frozen, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he just nodded silently.

"Then why would I worry about it changing our relationship if it was in the past?" she questioned trying to keep a smile from her face. She didn't want to hope if she was wrong.

Soul spluttered at her question. He threw out a bunch of thoughts but nothing complete enough to make much sense. It was adorable.

Maka couldn't help but giggle, causing Soul to look even more confused. "It's okay, I feel the same," she said reaching out and grabbing Soul's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I didn't know or I would have told you sooner."

He could have asked her if she was referring to his own feelings or hers, but he seemed to know that she didn't know which either honestly. Instead, he leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips. However, as he started to pull away, she followed kissing him softly in return.

Soul was her rock. He kept her centered and relaxed. She could relax without him, but that didn't mean her whole life didn't revolve around him. But it was okay, because his whole existence revolved around hers as well.


End file.
